Wireless communications systems are increasingly popular. For example, cellular communications and Wi-Fi communications systems continue to increase in popularity. Further, as demand for services have increased, different technologies have been developed to meet these needs, with the different technologies providing different types of service (e.g., long range versus short range, different capacities (e.g., abilities to service more users and/or transfer data at higher rates), different quality (e.g., different abilities to provide quality communications in noisy environments), etc. Often different power amounts are used for transmitting communication signals, e.g., to base stations that are different distances from a transmitter, variation in a propagation channel, or different power requirements of different technologies. Maintaining efficiency of a power amplifier for different power amounts may be difficult.